


Bully

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine run into one of Blaine's old bullies in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

‘What did you think of Rachel’s dress? It was very beautiful, don’t you think?’ Blaine asked, ‘It was very... Rachel.’

‘It was,’ Kurt agreed, ‘You know what else is beautiful?’

‘Mmm… you?’ Blaine answered hesitantly.

Kurt giggled. ‘Nope,’ he said, ‘You. You are beautiful.’

‘Aww,’ Blaine said, his voice full of adoration and love for the man that walked next to him. His man. He leaned closer to Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Kurt smiled, turning his head to kiss the top of Blaine’s head of unruly curls.

They smiled at each other, continuing to walk through the streets of New York with their arms hooked until someone harshly bumped into Blaine, making him stumble back for a moment. Kurt came to an abrupt stop beside Blaine and watched him rub his shoulder with a pained look. ‘Are you okay? Are you hurt?’

‘I’m okay,’ Blaine said, ‘I might have a little bruise tomorrow, that’s all.’

‘Did you see who it was?’ Kurt asked, looking past Blaine to try to see the man that walked into his boyfriend.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Yeah, I-I think so.’

‘Blaine, are you sure you are okay? You look a little pale.’

Blaine sighed. ‘I just… That guy that ran into me looked a lot like Jeffrey.’

‘Jeffrey?’ Kurt asked.

‘He’s just a guy that used to bully me before I went to Dalton,’ Blaine said, running a hand over Kurt’s arm, ‘But I’m okay, please don’t worry about me, I’m fine.’

‘If you say so,’ Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine sweetly on the lips, ‘Do you want to go home?’

‘Yeah,’ Blaine breathed, ‘Yeah, take me home.’

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine’s hand before they continued their way to their apartment. Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder again as Kurt told a story about something that happened to Isabelle’s new intern a couple of days ago. He wasn’t really listening at all as memories of his high school days bubbled up to the surface again. Those memories about being shoved into lockers and the endless stream of gay slurs being thrown at him he had stuffed away in the deepest corners of his mind, hoping he would be able to forget them someday.

He didn’t even notice it when Kurt stopped talking and looked at him with a bit of worry in his eyes.

*****

When Kurt walked out of the bathroom when he was done with his daily skin-care routine, he saw Blaine sprawled out on their bed. He was staring up at the ceiling, one hand tucked under his head while the other rested on his stomach. Kurt wondered if Blaine even knew he had walked in.

He smiled a sad smile while he made his way over to the bed, climbing in beside Blaine and wrapping an arm around his waist. He rested his head on Blaine’s chest and hummed, hoping he could distract Blaine from his thoughts that way. ‘I love you,’ he murmured sweetly.

Blaine didn’t respond, he only closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

‘Blaine?’ Kurt asked, raising his head to look at Blaine’s face.

‘I’m sorry, babe,’ Blaine whispered, wiping at his eyes.

Kurt smiled sympathetically. ‘This has something to do with Jeffrey, doesn’t it?’

‘I just don’t want to remember it all over again, you know?’

‘Then we just need to overwrite those bad memories with the good ones we’re going to make,’ Kurt smiled, ‘I will help you forget the bad things like you made me forget them.’

Blaine furrowed his brows, finally looking at Kurt. ‘Kurt, I never-’

‘Yeah, you did,’ Kurt interrupted him, ‘When you first kissed me I felt safe and loved and relieved. Thanks to you, I forgot about Karofsky, the scars on my body, the pain I’ve been through… You made me stronger. Blaine, whatever will happen to the both of us, we will survive it because we give each other the strength to do so.’

‘I really made you forget all of that?’ Blaine wondered.

Kurt laid his head back down on Blaine’s chest before saying: ‘Yes, you did. I really just let go of everything when you kissed me, you freed me.’

It was quiet after that. Kurt started to doze off as Blaine rubbed his back and watched him closely with his hazel eyes. ‘Hey, baby?’ Blaine whispered softly, reaching up to play with Kurt’s hair.

‘Mhmm?’ Kurt hummed sleepily, almost purring at the way Blaine’s fingers carefully and softly roamed through his hair.

‘Will you make me let go of everything, free me?’

Kurt smiled a little. ‘Of course I will,’ he murmured, giving Blaine’s hip a soft squeeze.

Blaine leaned down to kiss the top of Kurt’s head, ‘I love you so much, you know that, sweetheart?’

‘I know. Love you too,’ Kurt yawned, snuggling closer to Blaine as sleep overtook him.

 


End file.
